ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Livestream
| owner = IAC | logo = | caption = Livestream logo | company_type = Subsidiary | foundation = New York City, New York, U.S. | founder = Max Haot Dayananda Nanjundappa Phil Worthington Mark Kornfilt | area_served = Worldwide | location_city = 195 Morgan Avenue, Brooklyn, NY 11237 | location_country = | key_people = Mark Kornfilt (CEO) Max Haot (SVP, Video Products) | revenue = | screenshot = | parent = Vimeo (2017–present) | num_employees = > 100 | url = livestream.com | registration = Required to broadcast, optional to view | launch_date = (as Mogulus) | current_status = Active | language = English | commercial? = Yes | alexa = 1,340 ( ) | website_type = | num_users = | native-clients = iOS, Android, Roku, tvOS }} Livestream is a video live streaming platform that allows customers to broadcast live video content using a camera and a computer through the Internet, and viewers to play the content via the web, iOS, Android, Roku, and the Apple TV. Livestream requires a paid subscription for content providers to use; it formerly offered a free ad-supported service but no longer does so as of 2016. Livestream customers include Spotify, Gannett, World Economic Forum, Tesla, SpaceX, the NBA, RISD, Clinton Global Initiative, over 200 local TV affiliates, and thousands of others. History Livestream was founded as MogulusMogulus Rebrands With A Killer Domain: livestream.com, May 18, 2009 in 2007 by Max Haot, Dayananda Nanjundappa, Phil Worthington, and Mark Kornfilt, and has offices in New York, Los Angeles, London, Zaporizhia and Bangalore. It launched with a free streaming service, and introduced its white label “pro” service in April 2008 with Gannett as its first customer. In July 2008, Gannett invested in Mogulus with $10 million in funding.Big Media Gets Serious About LiveStreaming: Gannett Invests $10 Million In Mogulus, July 28, 2008 In May 2009, Mogulus re-branded as Livestream. In May 2014, the company moved its headquarters from Chelsea to Brooklyn, New York. Jesse Hertzberg was appointed CEO in April 2015, with all four founders remaining with the company in senior roles. In 2017, Livestream appointed cofounder Mark Kornfilt as the new CEO.Livestream Appoints Cofounder Mark Kornfilt as New CEO On September 26, 2017, Livestream was acquired by IAC via subsidiary Vimeo. The service expects to incorporate Livestream staff and technology into a newly-launched video streaming service. Products and services Livestream provides a completely integrated end-to-end live video solution for customers of all sizes. They produce live production hardware and software switchers, video and audio mixers, wireless HDMI camera streaming accessories, and a cloud-based broadcasting and video content management platform. They also provide professional services and, for those customers interested in a complete solution, a full-service professional production company. Hardware: For entry-level customers, Livestream manufactures the Broadcaster, a product that customers can connect to any camera with HDMI video output. The Broadcaster serves as both a live video capture device and encoder, and automatically beams the live video signal to the Livestream cloud-based broadcasting platform. The consumer grade Livestream broadcaster is limited in its functionality. Users may experience high latency and network connectivity issues with this entry level unit. Software: Livestream Studio is the company's professional live production software package, allowing broadcasters and producers to mix and edit a live video broadcast and deliver it to the Livestream and other cloud platforms. The software supports wired and wireless cameras, frame-accurate HD live switching with up to 4 multi-view displays, broadcast quality HDMI and SDI output, and chroma key. Cloud: The Livestream cloud-based service is used by broadcasters to manage and deliver their live video effectively. The platform has a variety of features and functionality including video that plays on any device, adaptive video quality from HD down, and live DVR features. Events Concerts In September 2009, Livestream started providing custom channel pages to stream events like concerts from Kina Grannis, Pixie Lott, Eric Gales, David Gray, and Foo Fighters. These pages integrated live chat, Twitter, and Facebook. On October 30, 2009, the Foo Fighters played their first internet-only live concert from their studio space Studio 606 in Los Angeles. Viewers were able to interact directly with the band, ask questions, and requests songs through a custom Facebook page with an integrated chat feature. The band played 2 hours and 45 minutes of greatest hits to more than 150,000 viewers around the world. Rock band Saosin performed an exclusive acoustic performance inside Livestream’s offices followed by a live chat. On September 16, 2009, Boys Like Girls also played an interactive performance on Facebook and Livestream. The following month, American rock band Thirty Seconds to Mars, composed of actor Jared Leto and brother Shannon Leto streamed a live interview with their fans, which was also available for viewing on the iPhone. An in-store performance by rock band Motion City Soundtrack was streamed live from New Jersey record store Vintage Vinyl on January 20, 2010. Other Events Livestream claims to serve over 10,000 paying customers and to have streamed several million events in 2014. Customers include The New York Times, Spotify, BBC, several professional and college sports leagues around the world, Associated Press, and Tesla. Livestream has broadcast major events including the European Space Agency's Rosetta comet landing and the Times Square New Year’s Eve celebration. Livestream also broadcast a panel discussion between renowned hip-hop and reggae artists. Rapper Nas and reggae star Damian Marley discussed Distant Relatives, their album and documentary about the shared African roots of hip-hop and reggae. DJs Kool Herc and Red Alert and dancehall legend U-Roy and dub-producer King Jammy were also on-hand to discuss the historical and cultural connections between the two genres of music. References External links * Category:Internet television channels Category:Video hosting Category:IOS software Category:Android (operating system) software Category:Roku software Category:TvOS software